Chapters & One Shots
by mL17
Summary: A series of multi-chapters and One Shots that have to do with Jane Gloriana Villanueva and her crazy, beautiful life. I am open for suggestions for characters and situations in the comments! (Rated T just in case)
1. Chapter 1

**Jane, Rafael and a Baby: **

_*One Shot*_

Jane couldn't be doing this, this wasn't right, it wasn't safe. It was so un-Jane. But when she saw Rafael standing there, smiling at her so happily and sweetly, the flutters in her chest and stomach. She knew it was right. It was safe. She could do this. It was her life, her choice, her heart. This is Jane

She chose Rafael. She would always choose him. Her legs took her to him, she wrapped her arms around him shoulders, feeling his warmth and love. His lips pressed softly to her forehead, her heart beating quickly.

Shudders through her body.

Sweaty palms.

Everlasting love.

A baby on the way.

Perfect.

She tilted her head up to his, their lips met softly, over and over moving like clockwork with such undying passion just like in her romance novels. She felt like she was on Cloud 9. Rafael was everything, their baby was everything. This was an extension of her family. No, this was her family. Her surprise family that she was never going to let go of, a family she would fight for. Rafael didn't pull away from her, he didn't stop their kisses and Jane didn't either.

All those times she stopped Michael.

All those times she pulled away.

All the times she hid.

That wasn't happening now. Rafael pulled away slightly to breathe and Jane felt her own need for air suddenly. Rafael literally took her breath away.

"We can wait," Rafael smiled touching his forehead with hers. She nodded ever so slightly. They could wait, she wasn't ready but she knew it would be him. "I love you Jane," He said. The way her name rolled off of his tongue made her shudder with glee.

"And I love you, I do. I love you," She replied.

"With all my heart," He said.

"All of it," She agreed. They stood there holding each other the best they could with their baby stretching them apart. Jane shifted trying to get closer, she needed his warmth. She was so exhausted, so ready to be done with the arguments in her home between her mother and abuela. So done with the awkward run ins with Michael. Done with the hateful stares from Petra. Done with the stress and the writers block. Tired, tired, tired. Yet she couldn't sleep. Rafael provided comfort, safety, protection, joy, anger and sadness. He was everything. They were everything.

"Bed?" He asked softly. She nodded quickly and she felt herself being led to his bed. She gently laid on the bed while Rafael pulled the covers up around her, enveloping her in warmth just like his love did. He climbed in gently next to her being sure not to crush her. She was instant glued to his side, using his muscular body as a body pillow. She got comfortable after a few shifts and movements. Rafael watched her the whole time with a lip smile. "You're so beautiful," He said a smile playing over his perfect lips and finally showing his perfect teeth.

"Really? As big as I am?" She laughed still catching the sincerity in his voice.

"Before, Now, After," He nodded the smile still permanent on his face. Her stomach fluttered and her heart leapt in her chest.

Michael never gave her these butterflies, he was the safe choice. He was the teaching job. Rafael was the writing dream. Jane kept typing so Rafael kept have new depths and more dimensions. Sometimes she would get stuck but she'd eventually figure it out and push forward with new experiences and passion. He was romance, drama, mystery, comedy, thriller, and a children's book all at once. Michael was different, he was the same like a teachers job. New kids every year but the same lesson and same bored stares. The same class clown with the same jokes, the same rebel, the same book nerd. Everything was the same. Rafael had new chapters every day, some made her cry, some made her angry, most made her smile from ear to ear and all of them made her heart swell with love.

Her eyelashes fluttered, she wanted to keep seeing his loving smile. She wanted to fight the sleep but she felt like she actually could sleep. A good sleep, a sleep she needed. One her baby needed. She closed her eyes and began to relax, soothing circles ran along her stomach by Rafael's hands. He was such a good father while Jane was a struggling mother. She felt like she couldn't connect with her child, she felt like she wasn't ready. She didn't know anything and she was always running around with all of the drama she has dealt with, she wasn't focusing on the baby or training to be a good parents. She went to one class and was instantly labeled as inexperienced and not ready for a child. Then suddenly she was watching a baby, a screaming crying baby that wouldn't be quiet no matter what she did. Her over imaginative mind wandered creating her daughter. Her daughter even said she was a horrible parent. Was she? Her tired mind searched for the answer but it was so slow, so groggy, so done with everything. Rafael pulled her limp body closer to him and suddenly her over active mind was calm, a smooth wave washing up onto the Miami beach. She fell asleep, next to the person she loved with a tiny person moving inside of her trying to get comfortable. She was content.

No, Jane Gloriana Villanueva was **happy.**

**Hey Readers, **

**This is my First JTV fanfic and plenty more will be coming, I wrote this one with kind of a romance book vibe! I write in all different formats but when Jane and Rafael are together it'll probably be like this so i hope you enjoy it. Also I love One Shots so that's what they'll be for the time being unless I get an itch to start a full story. As you can tell I love Jafael (Jane and Rafael) but I will be writing stories with all of the characters, trust me. Petra is another favorite and so is Rogelio sooooo stay tuned. They'll probably not be in the same story together though. That'd be weird. **

**Thanks for reading! I love you guys! **


	2. Chapter 2

**The Difference Between Michael and Rafael:**

Michael made me happy that was true. He was really sweet and funny, he made me happy. _Made_, past tense. I will always love Michael. He will always be a close friend. Michael was safe and awkward like me. He was shy and unassuming like me. He was some what passionate and always funny like me. We were so much alike. That's what scared me, I was going to marry an almost exact clone of myself. I mean we did have our differences but it wasn't night and day. Michael didn't push me, he didn't tell me to go for things, he wanted me safe. He wanted us to be a matching polo wearing family with three kids and a non shedding dog. The ones in those strange family photos. That's not what I wanted immediately. We made a plan, which I liked. I plan anything and everything. But i learned it's impossible to plan for every little thing in life. I didn't plan on being a permanent teacher at a Catholic Middle School. I didn't plan to have my father back in my life. I didn't plan to have my mother fall in love with him again. I didn't plan for them to move in together. I didn't plan to break up with Michael. I didn't plan to meet my favorite author and give her a massage. I didn't plan for this baby. I didn't plan for Rafael. Michael was everything safe while Rafael was not. Rafael was the highest thinnest branch in a tree i've been climbing. Michael is a nice strong branch that wouldn't snap under my body weight. He also pushed me up higher into the tree. Me stepping above him and lifting myself higher instead of always being on his level was so hard but necessary. I'm slowly making my way to Rafael, to have us be a family. Like a married one. We love each other, we're having a baby but it's all too fast. He wants to race to that top of the hill while i just want to take a stroll. He always rushes forward but then stops and turns around racing back to me. Rafael walks with me for a while then rushes forward again. Michael walked behind me usually or at the same pace. When I went to run forward he would grab my hand and pull me back. Rafael is begging I run with him. I could use so many metaphors for them. Michael is the tortoise and Rafael the hair. Neither of them racing to win but just racing in life. Rafael is Superman, he's ready for attention and being out in the sunlight while Michael is Batman lurking behind the scenes. Rafael is the main character and Michael is the secondary one. Rafael is the boyfriend, Michael is the friend. Rafael is the baby daddy and Michael is far from. Rafael is love, Michael is familiarity. Rafael is the writing dream, Michael is the teaching job. Rafael is adventure and Michael is comfort. Rafael is the wrong choice and Michael is safe as my parents tell me.

Rogelio and Xo love Michael. "You were with him for two years!" Ma would say.

"I like him, he is funny and I know funny," Dad would say.

"He's a good guy Jane," Ma would say.

"Why he reminds me of myself. Funny, devastatingly handsome and nice beyond compare," Dad would say.

"Jane I just don't know about Rafael," Ma would say.

"Rafael did not ask me for my permission to marry you! That hurt my feelings extremely. The crying ruined my concealer," Dad would say.

I would say, "He's the father of my baby, I love him, we're happy!" It never works the way I want it too.

Rafael is like a dream. He makes my heart beat faster. He makes me smile. He loves me. He tells me to go further. He tells me to be a writer. He believed in me even when I knew him all of those years ago, whether that was fake or not I don't know. I spilled my secrets to him after just knowing him for 10 minutes. He was trustworthy. He treats me with so much respect and love. He tells me everything and listens to me when I talk. Whatever I want to do, we do. Rafael is my warmth, he's my fire, he's my romantic main character from the romance novels I read. He never asks me to go further with him after we kiss. He knows my boundaries. He knows me without knowing me. He doesn't know everything because we are still trying to figure each other out but he just _knows_ me. He knows my dreams, my motivations, what's important in my life. Rafael knows that he is in love with me as I am with him. He knows we're having a baby. A baby that we have to get ready for. A baby that is coming no matter what. A baby I am so excited to meet. A baby I am so happy I was chosen to have. Rafael's baby, my baby, our baby.

The difference between Rafael and Michael is that Michael held me back and Rafael pushes me forward. I am thankful for Michael and his love but now all I ask for is friendship. If he can't see that then he doesn't respect me nor love me. Rafael is the person I love, the person I see myself with for the rest of my life. The person I see me marrying in the future. The person I want to have a family with if his cancer didn't take away his ability. Rafael is everything to me.

**Here's my second One Shot!****I hope you liked it! I thought it would be interesting to compare the two leading men. I am obviously Team Rafael soooo yeah. I will gladly write a Jane and Michael one shot if one of you (or many of you) want one. I like Michael just not in a romantic relationship with Jane. Ja feel? LOL. They will have stories which each other later on. Trust me Jachael fans. **

**Love you guys!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Naming the baby:**

Rafael and Jane have been arguing back and forth for the last month. They are just starting to think about baby names and everything has been a disaster.

"I like Roman," Rafael pressed with a joking smile.

"Roman?" Jane laughed. "You mean the lying best friend from college who slept with your wife Roman?" Rafael huffed with a nod and ran through the next name on his list.

"Jacob?" Rafael suggested.

"Too common," Jane said typing away on her laptop.

"Spencer?" Rafael suggested hoping she wouldn't like it. He knew a guy named Spencer in high school. No thanks.

"Nah," Jane said. "Besides those are all boy names. We're having a girl. 100%."

"But you don't know that, we could have a little surprise," Rafael commented.

"No, it's impossible," Jane said annoyed.

"I'm not sure you can be 100% on something so random," Rafael said, his tone calm.

"We're having a girl. No ifs, ands or boys about it," Jane said. "Hmmm, I should write that down that was a good line," She smiled and tacked away on her keyboard. Rafael laughed quietly to himself.

"Charlotte?" Rafael said after a moment of him thinking.

"No, I knew a girl in middle school named Charlotte. She wasn't very friendly," Jane grimaced slightly and shuddered.

"Alexia?" He said next.

"Not bad, I'll add it to the list." Jane said.

"The list of one! That's the only name we have on it."

"Well keep saying names," Jane said raising an eyebrow.

"Gina?" He said next.

"That's horrible," Jane laughed. "Sounds familiar though." Rafael laughed too.

"Justina?" He said laying back on the couch and closing his eyes.

"Like Justin? No thank you," She said closing her laptop and snuggling up next to him.

"We should just buy a book," Rafael said. "I admit defeat."

"Yeah you're right, we probably should," Jane laughed, her ponytail bobbing.

"I've been waiting for a yes on something!" Rafael teased peaking Jane on the forehead.

"Yeah I know, I know. I just don't want to say yes to anything. I want the name to be perfect for our little girl-"

"Or boy!" Rafael interrupted with a sly smile.

"That I won't say yes to."

"You're so close minded," Rafael whined in an over dramatic way.

"I love you too," Jane said with an eye roll. Rafael turned to her and studied her face, her cheeks went red after a few seconds. "Why are you staring at me like that?"

"Thank you Jane," He said seriously.

"For what?" She asked sitting up straighter.

"For having my nameless baby," He chuckled slightly and turned serious again. "For loving me, for sticking with me while I go through all of theses horrible things in my life that have changed me. But they didn't change they way I feel about you or this baby. I'm just grateful," He finished. Jane felt herself tear up, she usually wasn't this emotional. "Oh Jane don't cry," Rafael said pulling her into a hug.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Jane whined trying not to let her tears fall. "I love you."

"I love you too," Rafael said kissing her forehead.

**Everyone needs to see a couple naming their baby! We haven't got this on the show yet so I thought it would be fun to write. Again it's a Jane and Rafael story. I promise I'll branch out! Soon! I swear... hehe**

**They're just my faves. I love you guys!**

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! AND LEAVE A CHARACTER AND A SITUATION! PLEASE? **

**Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**What They Had:**

Jane and Michael had a very special relationship. They instantly connected, instant attraction. They were practically the same person. Both had goals, both started from small families, both were organized and planned. There were differences too. Michael was not a virgin, Jane was. Michael wasn't a big reader, Jane was. Jane was very religious, Michael not so much. Michael didn't speak Spanish and didn't want to learn, Jane knew Spanish. There were things that should have pushed them apart but they didn't. They were so close and so comfortable with each other. They never lied, never cheated, never upset each other.

Then this perfect couple came up with this perfect plan. Perfect 5 year plan that included moving in together, marriage and finally kids. Michael wanted 3 while Jane was fine with 2. Jane wanted to wait to move in and Michael wanted it done immediately. Jane wanted Michael to propose and Michael was saving up the money for the perfect ring for the perfect girl. When he did propose it was rushed and unplanned and at Jane's grandmothers house. Then Jane said the words "I'm pregnant!"

This was impossible you see. Jane is a virgin, Michael didn't remember them…. ya know. You think he would've remembered. It wasn't his kid. Yes he was angry, yes it was a mistake but none the less he was pissed. A doctor ruined his relationship, she added a baby into the mix. This wasn't their plan. Michael was in ruins but trying to stay strong for Jane who had to make these tough decisions. Michael pressed Jane to get rid of the baby, so stupid and selfish. He didn't want a child, one that wasn't even his but…. Rafael's. Michael still loved Jane, she said no to his proposal and he still loved her. She was having another man's baby and he still loved her. She was doing things that were crazy and very un-Jane like and he still loved her. Then she proposed to him, a flower in her hair, she was breathtaking. He said yes and they kissed with such love. They were finally moving forward in their plan.

Jane was being distant with Michael, she knew that. She was also being distant with Rafael, she knew that too. She had feelings for this other man and her and Michael were having problems and not communicating. She felt like he was hiding something from her. It was quiet between them, casual. Jane slowly realized all they ever had was causal. She had a conflicted heart and a ring she wasn't sure she wanted on her finger.

Michael was distressed. Jane found out that he lied, and lied a lot. About important things. Things that would change what she did with the baby. He was trying to apologize but Jane shut him out. She wasn't thinking clearly, he decided after another unanswered call, the baby messing with her head and her heart. She would come back to him, she always did. But she didn't. Jane set the ring down in his hand with shaky fingers, Michael's heart broke as his sweaty palm wrapped around the ring he has saved up so much money for. Jane broke up with him. He needed something, he needed someone. Nadine…..

Jane was lost. Michael was her everything but she was sick of the lies and the distress he caused her. It wasn't helping them move forward, it wasn't healthy for either of them. Jane broke it off. She left him on the dock, tears spilling from her face. She felt guilty, she felt sad, she felt angry. Then he kissed her, the problems melting away. He picked her up as petals fell around them, her leg rose up into the air. Jane was no longer confused. It was Rafael. It had always been Rafael. She still loved Michael but not that type of love she gave to Rafael.

Michael knew it too. But he would never forget what they had.

Jane wouldn't either.

**Eyyy it's a Jane and Michael One Shot. Like I said I appreciate Michael. He has his charms. Still Team Rafael though...**

**Haha! Love You Guys!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Need A Ride?**

Jane walked to the bus stop in the rain, just another plain storm rolling into Miami. She heard the roar of a sports car engine behind her, she rolled her eyes and continued walking. There was a sudden honking noise that scared her. She whipped around angrily and saw that it was Rafael, in his bright red, flashy sports car.

"Need a ride?" He called.

"No, I'm fine," She said pulling her hood up around her face more.

"Jane it's pouring," Rafael said gesturing to the sky. "It's freezing too." This wasn't true, it was hot a humid rain but Jane was soaked to the core and shaking slightly.

"I'm fine, Michael, my fiance is coming," She lied as she emphasized the fiance thing.

"Hmmm," Rafael said furrowing his eyebrows. "You sure?"

"Very," She said nodding.

"Then why are you walking to the bus stop?" Rafael asked holding back a grin. Jane sighed loudly and held her head up towards the rain hoping it could wash her away from him.

"Fine, you caught me. Michael isn't coming. He's working. Shouldn't you be too?" Jane challenged.

"Shouldn't you?" He fired back with ease.

"I-I-I…." Jane stuttered.

"Just get in," Rafael laughed. Jane wasn't going to let this guy tell her anything. With his fancy car, expensive clothes, know it all attitude, determined sparkly eyes, perfect teeth, full lips and sexy hair…. wait? What? Jane shook her head. "_STOP WITH THESE THOUGHTS!"_ She screamed to herself.

"No, I'm fine the bus is coming in like half an hour. There's a bench with a cover over it so I won't get rained on. I'm fine," She said back in a harsh tone.

"You don't have to fight me Jane. I'm just being a good _friend_. I am concerned for you and being out in this storm," He said with sincerity in his voice. Jane stopped walking and Rafael slowed his car to a stop. The engine hummed loudly. It's true the storm was picking up, high winds blew around Jane making her even colder. She was wearing shorts and a thin not waterproof jacket. She slowly eased her way to the warm car.

"I'll ruin your fancy seats," She said still trying to convince herself she didn't need Rafael Solano. Even when she was having his baby.

"Jane, you think I care?" He smiled kindly and leaned over pushing open the door for her. Jane finally gave in and slid into the seat of the warm car. "_Livin' On A Prayer_" played lowly in the background.

"Really?" She chuckled. "Don't wanna rethink that one?"

"What? It's my favorite!" He laughed back and turned it up. He sang loudly making Jane smile and crack up. He was a friend. Only a friend would embarrass himself like this in front of her. Soon she was singing along loudly too.

* * *

**And it's another Jafael One Shot! The next one is surprising I'll tell you that much! **

***Latin Love Narrator Voice* Thanks for the views and write a review. **

**LOVE YOU GUYS!**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Golden Globe:**

_*Gina Rodriguez One Shot*_

I sat there with the cast filling up one full table. They were in the middle of announcing my category and terror ran through me. There was no way I was winning this! I was the new comer, the rookie. I was going against alums like Lena Dunham, Edie Falco and Julia Louis-Dreyfus! They've won this award a million times each! Then there was Taylor Schilling I had to get passed too. Everyone loves Orange Is The New Black! She was definitely going to win. I looked down into my lap and breathed shakily. Justin put a soothing hand on my shoulder and gave me a small smile and an uplifting nod. _You got this_, he mouthed. I nodded back appreciatively. Everyone at the table didn't look at me, they didn't want extra pressure on me. I was sweating like crazy.

"And the winner is….." My heart was in my throat and everyone held their breaths. "GINA RODRIGUEZ!" Everyone screamed and cheered. I stood up feeling tears prick my eyes, I looked around my table, the camera all on my face. I didn't have time to really hug anyone. I carefully and quickly walked through chairs and tables and people. I didn't want to pull a Jennifer Lawrence and trip on something. _Oh my god, oh my god. I won, I actually won. This is amazing, I'm so grateful. Thank you God. Is that Oprah? I think that's Oprah. Hello Oprah! Thank you God. Thank you God. _

I weaved through people quickly yet slowly making my way up the stage. Suddenly the bright lights and multiple cameras were aimed at me. The Golden Globe was gently put into my hands. I didn't expect it to be this heavy. I turned walking up to the micro phone. I was so nervous, my voice shook and tears threatened to spill from my eyes. I took a deep breath calming myself the best I could. I scanned the crowd. No one looked angry or upset, no one had looks of disgust on their faces. Meryl Streep looked up at me with a huge smile on her face. Frickin' MERYL STREEP! I looked down at the beautiful award in my hands and back up at the huge crowd. It only took me a couple of seconds to walk up here and begin my speech but it seemed like a lifetime. I just became Golden Globe Winner Gina Rodriguez in an instant. I started my speech breathily "Thank you, God, for making me an artist," I said, and I thanked my cast and crew. "I am nothing without you,"

Then I opened the people's eyes to the Latin culture and how under respected we are. "This award is so much more than myself, it represents a culture that wants to see themselves as heroes." Words poured out of my mouth and it was all going smoothly. The crowd hung on to my every word, some people getting teary eyed. I knew I was going to cry, my voice was cracking then I brought up my family. I thanked my sisters for being the wonderful role models that they are. "My father used to tell me to say every morning, 'Today is going to be a great day. I can and I will.' Well, Dad — Today is a great day. I can and I did." Tears brimmed my eyes and they threatened to spill over. I ended my speech with that beautiful saying my father always told me, that I still do to this very day. I bowed slightly and walked off stage, the applause roaring in my ears and I cried. I let the tears that I had been gathering on stage fall down my face, I felt my fake eyelashes being pulled against my hands as I wiped my eyes.

"You know you have press and pictures next?" One girl backstage laughed. "Congrats Gina," She said.

"Thank you," I choked back. She lead me out into the press room and I started talking to the interviewers and I cried again. This time I wasn't Jane so I couldn't blame it on the pregnancy hormones. I had my picture taken multiple times then I saw my cast. They all gave me crushing hugs. Then I saw my family. More tears fell from my eyes as they took me in their arms. I was missing one sister but it was ok. I took pictures with my mom and dad. The next few memories after that were a whirlwind dream.

Today was a great day, I can and I did.

I won the Golden Globe.

I can and I will tomorrow.

And the next day and the next and the next and the next.

* * *

**I've always wanted to write a Gina fanfic because I love her. She's really inspirational and funny and I wish she was my age and not famous so we could be best friends. She's a really cool girl. It's one of my biggest dreams to meet her because she is everything the world needs. They need more understanding of different cultures and learning to love. Gina shows people that. It was such a big moment for her to win the Golden Globe and it was a very inspirational moment for me. I'll admit, I cried. I was so happy for her and her speech was amazing. I welled up with tears and yes, I cried. While my mom looked at me like I was a freak. I thought I'd rewrite this perfect moment so we knew what was going on in her head at this moment. Or at least what I think went one based from interviews and her facial expressions. **

**I think from now on I'll throw a little Gina one shot in here and there because come on without Gina we wouldn't have as great of a Jane as we do. We have to show this amazing and empowering woman our support and love. Come on #warriors! **

**I LOVE YOU GUYS!**

***Latin Love Narrator Voice* Thanks for the views and write some reviews!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Stop Right There:**

"Hello Jane." Petra said her red lipstick was pulled into a cocky smirk, and her white dress yelled 'I'm better than you.'

"Oh hi. I thought you left." I said in a concerned voice, Rafael has had enough today and Petra on top of it wouldn't be good. Suddenly it all seemed so telenovela.

"Oh I did. But I'm back." She said in a low voice, warm wind whipped her hair and scarf as the fake back ground highlighted her dress.

The door was slowly closing in my face and I stopped it. Petra looked confused.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked. Petra nodded slowly and stepped away from the bright back ground, her scarf was gone. It was normal again.

"Make it quick, Rafael and I have to talk about something." Again her face pulled into that sly smile. I looked down and back up at her.

"Can you save that for a different day?" I asked. Petra laughed.

"What? Why would I do that?" She smiled, her voice was sickly sweet as she talked down to me.

"We just had a doctors appointment. It wasn't that good." I replied and I saw her eyes soften slightly.

"Really? Oh." She said. "What-What happened?" She asked, her sudden authority over me was gone.

"The baby had a small hole in its heart... Something like that... It may be signs of genetic abnormalities. We're trying to figure this out. I just beg you to wait a couple of days." I finished. Petra's face grew hard.

"Fine, two days." She hissed and walked back down the hall, I blew out all of the air I didn't know I was holding and gave a small smile. I ran a quick hand over my bump and started my way down the hall too. I totally felt like a bad-ass. I had stopped Petra from doing something that would upset Rafael more and I felt awesome.

"Who's your mama?" I laughed trying to bring as much joy as I could to myself. The baby wiggled in response. "That's right." I said in a small voice.

**So this was set like right after episode 13 or something. Whenever they found the complications with the baby. I can't exactly remember but I just thought it would've been great for Jane to stop Petra from getting to Rafael so that's what I did. I also like throwing the baby in Petra's face. No, not in a mean haha-you-lost-your-baby-and-Rafael- way but as a heart tugger. I'll be doing that more often. I think the baby softens Petra up. Well it should at least. I like to see Petra vulnerable and I think she is around Jane and ****Rafael****. Idk how but I just like it.**

**Have a great day or night everyone!**

**I love you! **

**Please review!**

**BYEEEEEE BABIES!**

**PS: If you have a tumblr I have two amazing accounts you should follow. One is a personal account that mixes multiple fandoms and one is strictly Jane the Virgin.**

**Personal: josh-jane17**

**JTV one: janethevirginsolano **

**Please check them out you won't be disappointed and it would mean a lot to me! Thank you!**


	8. Chapter 8

**All Over Again:**

Jane and Rafael were very close childhood friends. They hung out every single day. 7 out of 7 days of the week. They laughed and played games and were just the best of friends. But then Rafael moved away, into the richer neighborhoods. Jane soon found that friendships weren't forever and she was bitter for it. Rafael noticed her change when they hung out, pretty soon they only saw each other on weekends. Then soon not at all. Rafael never forgot Jane as hard as he tried, she was always in his brain. Jane forgot about Rafael trying to push away her hurt.

_*20 Years Later*_

Jane Villanueva or should I say Cordero was now 26. Her life was perfect. She married the man of her dreams, Michael and just moved into the big, beautiful, new house on the richer side of Miami. Her first book flew off of the shelves, that's how they could afford this place. She walked outside and breathed in deeply, the neighborhood was perfect for raising kids. Maybe she could ask Michael about that. They had been married for two years. Maybe now was the time to start a family. A perfect one for her perfect life. She glanced to her left noticing a moving truck at the house right next door. She heard laughing and saw another young couple. One tall and dark, while the other small and faire. She of course was still taller then Jane's 5'3 stature. The man looked taller than Michael too. She watched them for a while, they hadn't noticed her yet. The tall man was attractive and the woman equally as so.

"Do you know how many kids we could fit in this place?" The man asked for a laugh.

"Rafael!" The woman said slightly horrified. Rafael? She liked that name a lot actually. Too bad he was her neighbor, she might've named her son that.

"Petra, come on! We've talked about this," Rafael said looking into Petra's eyes. "You know how bad I want kids."

"And you know how bad I don't," Petra said, her voice had a slight accent to it. Iranian? Jane felt warm hands wrap around her stomach, She turned her head right into the lips of her husband giving her a sweet cheek kiss.

"Hi baby," He smiled. "What are you doing Mrs. Cordero? You know stalking people is an offense and I can take you in for it!" He laughed and kissed her again, this time on the mouth.

"I'm not stalking Michael, I am merely observing our new neighbors," Jane said throwing a hand up in their direction.

"Oh hello? You must be our neighbors," The blond named Petra called out to them. Michael let go of Jane and walked over to the white picket fence that separated their front yards. Jane dropped her hand feeling embarrassed and walked over as well.

"Hi, I'm Michael Cordero and this is my wife Jane," Michael said gesturing to her.

"It's very nice to meet you! We moved in a few months ago and are so happy we have neighbors around our age!" Jane said with a wide smile. Petra held out her hand and they both shook it.

"It's very nice to meet you too. I'm Petra Solano; my husband, Rafael, is it the house." She said. Jane's ears burned. Solano? Rafael Solano? Sounded so familiar, painful familiar.

"Solano?" She said out loud.

"Yeah, we own the Marbella hotel. Maybe that's why it sounds familiar. You said your name was Jane?" Petra said.

"Yep, Jane," Jane replied.

"Like the author?" Petra's eyes filled with excitement.

"Yeah, that's me!" Jane smiled, Petra looked absolutely giddy.

"I loved your book, _LOVE AFTER HOURS_, I'm re-reading it for the third time!"

"Want an autograph in it?" Jane asked. Petra nodded her head so quickly Jane thought it was going to fly off.

"Hello," Rafael said walking up to his wife.

"Hi," Jane replied, he didn't look familiar but something about his name triggered her memory.

"This is Michael and his wife Jane," Petra said.

"Jane Villanueva?" Rafael said a smile growing on his face.

"Yeah… that's my maiden name though, how'd you know?" Jane asked.

"We used to know each other Jane, we lived next to each other when we kids! You were my best friend! But I moved away."

"Rafael?" Jane said as she started to remember. "Solano!" They hugged across the fence while Petra and Michael started awkwardly at their spouses hugging one another. A long hug too.

"I've missed you Jane! I haven't talked to you in forever, you stopped returning my calls," Rafael said.

"I'm sorry, I was just angry that you left," She said.

"But that was no excuse! We still could've been friends," Rafael said, Michael cleared his throat and held his hand out to Rafael.

"I'm Detective Michael Cordero Jr. I'm Jane's husband," Michael said. Jane knew his tone of voice, jealousy. There was nothing to be jealous about. Sure, Rafael was taller, more attractive, more physically fit but Michael had a better heart, a kinder soul. He had Jane's love.

"Nice to meet you detective," Rafael said taking Michael's hand and shaking it.

"I bet you guys have a lot to unpack, we're cooking chicken tonight if you want to come in for dinner." Jane smiled. "We can get to know each other!"

"And catch up," Rafael nodded.

"That's very nice of you! We'd love to." Petra smiled sweetly.

"Yeah, we'll see you at six?" Michael offered.

"Sounds perfect, thank you," Rafael said.

Jane and Michael ran around there house like mad men cleaning everything up. Jane put the chicken in the oven and worked on making the sides. Chopped potatoes and long, fresh green beans with bacon and onions.

Jane ran into their room and switched into a nice green dress with sleeves that went right to her elbow and put on heels. She was embarrassed she met them in pj shorts. Petra was wearing shorts but they were actually cute. Michael walked in and changed his tee shirt into a button up and tucked it in.

"You and Rafael were childhood friends?" Michael questioned in his detective voice.

"Yeah! It's weird how people find each other." She laughed and put earrings in. Her hair was already curled.

"What time is it?" He asked, running fingers through his hair.

"Five forty-three," Jane said checking my clock.

"You look beautiful tonight," Michael said wrapping his arms around her. "Just like every night."

"Thank you Michael. I love you," Jane said turning and kissing him. The beep of the oven downstairs pulled them apart. "I better check that," Jane said running down the steps.

Rafael was nervous. Why was he nervous? He put on a light blue button up and tucked it into his white slacks. Boxes surrounded him, he rolled up his sleeves showing his muscular forearms. Petra walked out in the tight white dress with green and blue color splattered across her right side. "Wow, you look so handsome!" Petra said kissing Rafael.

"Thank you, you look gorgeous." He said spinning her, she laughed and hugged him. Breathing him in. "Should we bring something over?" Rafael asked when they pulled away.

"Like what? Everything is packed away," She laughed.

"Right… I guess I'm just nervous," He admitted.

"So am I, I mean Jane is my favorite author. I had to go through a couple of boxes but I found my book." She smiled. "It's down stairs."

"She actually became an author? That's awesome!" Rafael smiled. "She always talked about it when we were kids."

"She's really good Raf," Petra said. "That's so amazing you knew Jane Cordero!" Rafael almost corrected her. He still remembered her as the sweet 6 year old Jane Villanueva, who knew what she wanted from such a young age. Her without a father and him without a mother. They just clicked. He was hoping they could be friends again.

Jane set the chicken on the island and Michael cut the bird open. Jane stirred the potatoes. Then she lowered the heat on the perfect green beans. Jane set the table and brought out their best plates, they were a wedding present from her Abuela Alba. She smiled, her mom and Alba hadn't been here for a couple weeks. She should invite them over. Alba would be disappointed though, Michael still refused to learn any spanish. She sighed and ran upstairs to brush her teeth really fast, she knew they were going to eat but she wanted to have a nice white smile before she stained it with red wine.

The doorbell rang and Michael answered it.

"Welcome to the caso of Jane and I!" He smiled.

"Caso?" Rafael said amused.

"Yeah it means house in spanish," He smiled.

"Thank you Michael," Petra smiled and batted her eyelashes. "You have a lovely house."

"Don't you mean Caso?" Rafael teased and Petra elbowed him lightly. Jane walked down the steps and Rafael's mouth dropped. She looked gorgeous. Her hair was beautifully curled and the dress highlighted all of her beautiful curves. Her smile was bright, white and infectious. Rafael smiled up at his gorgeous childhood friend.

"It's casa Michael," She said finishing walking down the steps and Michael made a face at her. "Welcome guys! I hope you're hungry," She smiled gesturing to the beautifully set table. Petra and Rafael nodded appreciatively and sat down. Petra was next to Rafael and across from Michael, Jane was across from Rafael. "Drinks?" Jane asked.

"Do you happen to have Champagne? We would've brought some but we're just starting to move in." Petra said politely.

"We do actually, and don't worry about it." Michael said getting up to open a bottle.

"This is a great meal, thank you so much," Rafael said. Jane smiled widely at him.

"No problem Raf," She said. It was like they had been friends for years. He just wished they had found each other sooner.

"Jane do you mind if we talk about your book?" Petra asked nervously.

"Not at all! Ask away!" Jane smiled and Petra and Jane rambled about romance and future novels.

"Will they get married? Will they have kids?" Petra asked.

"I plan for that to happen. Especially the kid thing." Jane smiled looking up at Michael. Michael caught her look and looked away. Rafael felt anger boil up in his chest, Jane wanted kids and Michael seemed like he didn't. Rafael wanted kids and Petra really didn't. Especially after they lost their child. Jane noticed that Rafael saw that happen. She turned embarrassed.

"Any plans for kids yourself Jane?" Rafael asked and received a death glare from Michael.

"Of course! I want like five!" She laughed, Michael instantly became uncomfortable. "That's crazy talk though, two is reasonable." She smiled. Michael was still stiff and his face had no smile.

"What about you two?" Michael asked. Rafael swallowed and looked over at Petra.

"No." He said firmly, Petra looked up at him with a small smile.

"Why not Raf? I remember you talking about wanting eight when we were younger!" Jane laughed. She remembered that? He did, Jane offered to have them with him. They were too young to understand what they meant by it.

"We lost a child," Petra said lowly. Jane's face broke and she looked down into her lap.

"I'm so sorry," Jane said.

"Yeah, that's why we've been reluctant to try again," Rafael said. He hated lying, he wanted a family so badly.

"I get you, that can be very hard," She replied. "I wouldn't know what to do if that happened." Rafael and Petra nodded.

"Jane knows I don't want kids," Michael said, the champagne he downed was beginning to bubble up.

"Michael, not here please," She begged.  
"I mean I don't want them now, but she's afraid of what'll happen if we wait longer," Michael kinda rolled his eyes and Rafael made a fist.

"I'm 26, I have a little more time but I don't want to wait much longer," She explained. "I just want a baby,"

"So do I," Rafael admitted.

"Rafael," Petra warned.

"I thought-" Jane began as Michael rambled about kids and how bad they were.

"Petra in reality doesn't want to try again. I do, I have for a while." Rafael said leaning closer to Jane and Jane leaned in too.

"Seems like we have the same problem," Jane laughed.

"We need to go, we have work early tomorrow, thanks for dinner," Petra said harshly.

"No problem, have a nice night," Jane said as Petra dragged Rafael out of the house.

**This will be my first multichapter story! it's like 3 so don't get too excited! Haha!**

**I love you guys! Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**All Over Again Part 2:**

Jane had begun to grow closer to Rafael. They were so natural and good with each other. Jane was still fighting with Michael about having kids and so was Rafael with Petra. Both of their answers were no. Rafael and Jane used each other to fulfill their dreams. They talked about babies and names and they showed each other baby clothes. Jane and Rafael slowly began to fall for each other. Jane was married and so was Rafael. Jane didn't want to be unfaithful and neither did Rafael. Michael had just been horrible since Rafael moved in and Petra began to be rude to Jane and forbid Rafael from going over to her house.

Jane went over to her grandmother's house to ask them for advice. "Hey Ma, hey abuela!" She called as she walked into the house, she still had a key.

"Jane, que está de vuelta! ¿Cómo estás mi amor?" Her abuela called running up to her and pulling her into a crushing hug.

"Yes, I'm here and I'm alright. Where's mom?" She asked.

" En su dormitorio," Alba said. Jane nodded and walked down the hall to her mom's room. She knocked on the door and Xo answered it.

"Jane!" She said pulling her distraught daughter into a crushing huge.

"Mom, I need some advice from you and abuela. It's about Michael." Jane said getting teary eyed. Xo nodded as they walked into the living room.

"Mom!" Xo called and Alba walked into the living room. Jane gestured for them to sit.

"I think I don't love Michael anymore." Jane admitted.

"Hablas en serio? Jane cómo sucedió esto?" Alba asked horrified.

"Yes, I'm serious. It happened because Rafael came back into my life. Rafael Solano, my childhood friend. Michael and I have been arguing, Michael doesn't want kids and I want a baby so badly. Rafael understands me and we are just connecting. I have feelings for him. He's been fighting with his wife-" Jane said.

"Whoa, wife? Jane this is way too complicated." Xo said.

"Listen Mom!" Jane pleaded.

" Jane entiendo pero tú y Michael debe tratar de resolver esto antes de ir a Rafael. Recuerdo Rafael. Me gustaba ese chico." **(Translation: Jane, I understand but you and Michael should try and work this out before you go to Rafael. I do remember Rafael. I liked that boy.)**

"Jane, are you sure about this?" Xo asked.

"Yes Ma. I just don't know what to do. Do I tell Michael how I'm feeling? Do I tell Rafael?" Jane asked.

"Rafael," Alba said with a little nod. Jane's mother still looked unsure. She really liked Michael and she did remember Rafael as a little kid. He was nice but super rich. They came from different worlds. I mean Jane was a Best Selling author and was in the public eye as much as Rafael now. Sure she had money but if she broke it off with Michael the reporters would be everywhere. Xo just thought Jane was doing this because she wanted a baby and Michael wouldn't give her one.

Jane knew what her mom was thinking. "I really like Rafael, Mom. I think he's who I should be with." Xo nodded slowly.

"Go tell him then," Xo said shooing Jane. Jane hugged the two women and ran to her car. She called Rafael and told him to meet her at Target.

Jane pulled into the parking lot nervous as hell. She was going to tell Rafael that she liked him, that she had feelings for him. She walked into the store and turned into the fruit snack and cookie isle. Rafael stood there looking at chocolate cookies in his handheld basket.

"Raf!" Jane called and Rafael turned with a huge smile on his face. Jane got butterflies and her heart beat faster.

"Hey Jane," He said hugging her tightly. "What's with the meet up at Target?"

"I need to tell you something," Jane said. She noticed that Rafael looked like he hadn't been sleeping, huge bags circled his eyes. But he looked at her the way Michael used too. "I-I- I have feelings for you," Jane said looking down. Rafael's hand touched her chin gently and slowly pulled her head up to face him. His lips met hers powerfully and she felt that she would have a heart attack. They pulled away, her lips still tingled.

"I've had feelings for you Jane. Since we were little. I kinda stalked you when we were teenagers but I thought you wanted nothing to do with me because you never called. I've never been able to get you out of my head, Jane," Rafael said, the way he said her name sent chills up and down her spine. She didn't even care about the "stalking" factor.

"What are we supposed to do about Petra and Michael," Jane asked feeling terrified.

"Petra and I are getting a divorce, I've been sleeping on the couch. We had been having problems before we moved into that house. We thought it was because we lived at work. At the hotel. So we moved, it didn't work especially with having someone as perfect as you next door." Jane blushed at Rafael's words. She was just afraid of hurting Michael.

When she got home that evening she saw Michael sitting in a chair in the living room, bouncing his leg nervously.

"Michael?" Jane asked putting down her Target bags.

"Jane, there's something we need to talk about," He said and Jane swallowed hard.

"What is it?" She asked sitting down.

"I've been cheating on you with Nadine, I've been doing for awhile. I just feel so bad, I love you and I know you want a baby. I want to start over Jane." Michael begged. Jane was crushed, he'd been doing it for a while. Nadine, his partner of all people!

"I want a divorce," Jane said coldly.

"I want to work this out Jane," Michael pleaded.

"No, I know you don't love me. We've been having problems. I love someone else anyway," She snapped.

"Is it Rafael?" Michael asked gritting his teeth.

"Yes, now get out and go to your precious Nadine," She said. She wasn't this nasty, she wasn't this cold but Michael had hurt her. Michael did it before she remembered Rafael and how wonderful. Now that she knew, she realized the signs. She just didn't put them together. "Michael leave!" Jane yelled, tears falling down her face.

"Jane, listen to me-"

"No," Jane said pushing him towards the door. Michael left slamming the door and Jane crumpled to the floor crying, she took off her wedding ring and threw it. How long had it been going on? She called Rafael begging for him to come over. A minute later Rafael knocked on the door. Jane opened it and flung herself into his arms.

"Michael was cheating on me!" She sobbed.

"I'm here now Jane, I would never do something to hurt you like that." He said kissing her forehead soothingly.

"I love you," She said.

"I love you too," He replied holding her close.

They slept together that night, hugging each other closely. Rafael in Michael's spot.

They fell in love All Over Again. But this wasn't the friendship love, this was the real thing.

* * *

**Awww yay! Jafael prevails again! I didn't want Jane to break up with Michael for no reason! So i just threw Nadine in there. I think it's cute that Jane and Rafael bonded over baby stuff. Aww yes.**

**I love you guys!**

**Please review! THANKS!**


	10. Chapter 10

**All Over Again (Epilogue): **

Jane walked through the door of her brand new house with Rafael. "I'm home," She called. Rafael walked from the living room and kissed her.

"How are you guys?" He said placing a hand on Jane's stomach.

"We're hungry," She laughed rubbing her five month bump. Her wedding ring catching on her lacey shirt.

"Dinner is in the oven, how was the book signing?" He asked.

"It was great! Everyone was super nice. Petra was there," She said hanging up her purse.

"She still reads your books? Wow." Rafael laughed.

"She's not that bad," Jane laughed. The baby stirred inside her.

"How many more are you writing for the series?" He asked, changing the subject.

"Probably only one more," She said kissing him.

"Four books is quiet an accomplishment. Any movie offers?" He asked.

"Not yet sadly. Who knows if they'll be coming." Jane said collapsing on their couch.

"You look over worked," He said rubbing her shoulders, Jane let soft moans escape her mouth.

"I am, I have an interview tomorrow too. Like on TV," She said.

"That's exciting," Rafael said kissing her cheek.

"And terrifying," She said.

"Oh, they'll love you! Almost as much as I do," He smiled and Jane turned to capture his mouth with hers.

"I love you too," She said releasing his perfect lips. The baby kicked in response and Jane placed Rafael's hand on top of the spot.

"We are going to have a beautiful baby," Rafael said.

"Yeah, she'll be perfect." Jane said.

"It's a boy," Rafael challenged. Jane just laughed.

"We'll see," She said. "We'll see."

* * *

**Wow tiny little epilogue here. Hope you guys liked All Over Again! I may revisit it... if you guys want it. **

**Please review and Favorite!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Jane Discovers Fanfiction:**

Jane surfed the web for anything to read. For anything to do. She was bored out of her skull, Rafael insisted that she take the day off but he had to stay at work. She was in his penthouse and couldn't find anything online that interested her. She found a strange link when she typed in "stories" on the browser. "What is fanfiction?" She asked herself as she clicked the link. It went through the blue website only to be even more confused so she googled it.

Fanfiction: fiction written by a fan of, and featuring characters from, a particular TV series, movie, book, etc.

"So fans write fictional stories about what they want to happen in their favorite tv show?" She asked to her computer screen. Jane's writing wheels began to turn. She clicked the link to the website again and typed in "Passion Of Santos". Hundreds of fanfictions popped up and she read them all. "This is genius," She whispered. She wasn't just limited to tv either, there were book fanfictions. She read some Hunger Games ones and some 50 Shades of Grey ones. (Virgin, not a saint remember?) Then she typed in her favorite author's book's name. You know, Angelique Harper right? Thousands and thousands of stories came up for it. Jane felt her heart beat in her chest. Maybe she should try and write one? Post it, see what happens. No she couldn't, it wasn't real writing. Wasn't something she aspired to do but her fingers quivered. The story was already playing in her mind. How she could bend the characters in the story, make them seem real. Make them have problems instead of endless passion and sex. Arguments and makeups were a part of life. They were apart of Jane's life at least. She thought of Harper's characters as herself and Rafael. All that passion, all that love, all that fantasy. But Jane and Rafael were real, they had issues and arguments. So she wrote Harper's characters as her and Rafael. Her fingers had never typed so fast and she had never been so amazed by her words. She liked fanfiction.

**Short little story. I might do a part two. Seems kinds rushed from the way i wrote it, that's cause i was very tired. This has always been a thing that I think Jane should be introduced too. It's fun! I think she'd enjoy it as a writer because i certainly do. :)**

**PLEASE FAVORITE, FOLLOW, AND REVIEW! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Fan:**

Rafael wasn't a book person until he picked one up written by Jane Villanueva. His ex-girlfriend, Petra, actually got him into Jane. Her writing style was flawless, every sappy love scene was written effortlessly and it all pulled together perfectly. He was obsessive. He bought everything she wrote until she finished her series up. He still couldn't get enough. Miss. Villanueva was like a drug to him. Her words were what delivered her to him. Rafael had tried to go to book signing, they were always sold out. Until his sister magically pulled some favors and got him some. He was nervous like a teenage kid on his first date. Jane was always his Woman Crush Wednesday, I mean she was gorgeous. Have you seen her? He watched every interview she did, he looked at every photo shoot. She was even his background on his phone. Rafael was crushing hard, harder than he should be. She was way out of his short reach. He was in a valley and she was the Queen of the mountains. He wouldn't make it up to her ever. He'd probably get eaten by a mountain lion before he could… Just like Antonio in Chapter 17 of Book 3! Rafael really hated that guy.

"Hey Raf you ready? The book signing is in a few hours. You'll want to be there early trust me," Luisa said with a smile.

"Right of course!" Rafael nodded spraying some cologne on.

"Wow, don't you look handsome?" Rose, his sister-in-law, said.

"Yeah, I thought I'd dress up for her," Rafael admitted sheepishly. He was a grown ass man fanboying over this writer. Would the madness stop?

"That's sweet," Rose said.

"And slightly creepy," Luisa teased.

"Well lets go! I really don't want to be late!" He said practically shoving them out of his doorway.

"Your button is messed up!" Rose said fixing the loose button on his pink button up. Jane's favorite color. Rafael nodded appreciatively and when Rose turned around he unbuttoned it again. He made Luisa drive his red sports car while he sat in the back seat. His hands shook around the perfect hard cover book he held in his hands. His eyes read over her name. _Jane Villanueva. Jane Villanueva. Jane Villanueva. Jane Solano….. Jane Villanueva. _He shook his head and wiped his sweaty hands on his blue suit pants. This was going to be a crazy day. They pulled up to the local Barnes and Noble and crossed the street to the sidewalk where there were other fans. All women…. Rafael felt grateful his sister and her wife were here. There were maybe 20 women ahead of him which wasn't as bad as he thought. Jane isn't that popular of a writer but she is a Times Bestseller. Let's just say her books aren't for teenagers. He shifted nervously waiting for his idols arrival. A black limo pulled up in front and security pressed around it, as if the fans were going to attack. The people behind him and in front screamed and clapped.

Then there she was, she exited the car and flicked her hair. It was all in slow motion, her eyes had dark makeup, her lips and nude shade. She wore a tight fitting dress and her hair was in black and golden waves around her shoulders. She smiled and waved at the crowd as she entered the building. Rafael was easily the tallest person and the only guy. Did she notice him? Did she even care? His heart beated in his chest, he felt like he was having a heart attack. A worker walked out to the crowd.

"Hey guys! Jane is all set to meet you! I need two lines! People with books on the right, people who need to buy them on the left." She chirped. The crowd quickly separated. Rafael stayed on the right which was closest to the door. Only like 30 people had pre-ordered copies like he did. They were hard to get, especially at this small Barnes and Noble. The people with unbought books filed in first so they could get their books. Then Rafael's group was guided into this little area near the middle of the store. Jane's smile was beautiful, ever flashing. Her final book poster was hung up behind her, she uncapped a pink sharpie and asked the first woman up. They talked for a while while Jane signed her front cover. Then they got a picture. Rafael was nervous as hell seeing her so close to him. He drummed his fingers on his book while the lady in front of him checked him out. His sister rubbed his muscular arm sensing his nervousness.

"Hey you'll be alright. She's a normal girl. Just talk to her," Luisa said.

"Take a deep breath," Rose added. Rafael breathed in deeply a few times and got himself relatively calm. He was only three people away from Jane now. She glanced up at the line as more people who got their books piled on to the back of it. She scanned the line, her eyes landed on Rafael for only a second before they went passed him. She tensed and scanned back to him, she stared at him and he stared at her. His heart beat got fast again. The lady kept talking but Jane didn't look like she was listening. She didn't breath for a long time and so Rafael threw a small, shy smile her way. Jane blushed and looked down. SHE BLUSHED! Rafael died a little in side. He quickly looked down and didn't look back up.

"Next," The worker from outside yelled. "Um, sir please step up." Rafael looked up and realized it was his turn, he looked around and discovered his sister and Rose were gone. He huffed and walked up to Jane Villanueva.

"Hello," She said, she looked confused. Kinda like "_What is a man doing here?"_

"Hi, it's very nice to meet you! My ex-girlfriend told me about your books and I just fell in love with you!" He said sliding his hard cover across the table to him.

"Well I'm really happy you love it," She smiled, shivers went down his spine. "What's your name?"

"Rafael Solano," He replied and spelled it out for her.

"You're one of the first straight men I've signed a book for," She laughed. Her pink sharpie went across his front cover with ease and perfect, bubbley, loopy cursive. "Nice shirt, pink is-"

"Your favorite color," He finished.

"That's right!" She laughed pointing the sharpie at him with a huge smile. "We have a little time left, why don't you tell me about yourself? Maybe about why you read my sappy romance novels?" Jane asked. She certainly was chatty and he was so nervous but talking to her was easy. This was all weird.

"Um well, I'm 25. I work at a hotel, I'm like the 2nd boss behind my father. I drive a red sports car," He said, Jane raised her eyebrows. He sounded like a douche. He cleared his throat. _Stop trying to impress her! Just tell her how you feel about her…. about her book._ "I love your book because, I've never been in a relationship with so much passion and understanding. I strive for something like that but on a more tone down scale," Jane laughed and Rafael continued. "I've always wanted a family, wanted kids, so to see a relationship with all of those things, even a fictional one it's amazing. In the last book when Elise announced she was pregnant, I'll admit I cried. It was amazingly written. I want that in the future but hopefully not too much into it. I've just never met the girl. You know THE one. Sorry I just realized I was being super sappy," He laughed running a hand through his hair. Jane watched him, her hand resting under her chin.

"That's beautiful actually, I really need to model a character after you," She smiled but it wasn't a joking one.

"You're serious?" He asked appalled.

"Hell yeah!" She said, "Give me your number! Better yet, I'll give you mine." She opened his book and wrote her number on one of the back blank pages. "Rip this out later," She winked. Rafael nodded quickly.

"Sorry Jane but we have to move on, the crowd is getting rowdy." The blond, lady worker said into Jane's ear.

"Of course, it was nice meeting you Rafael! Text me and we'll get together. Did you want a picture?" She asked, and he nodded and got out his phone. He clicked it on realizing that Jane was his background. "I did like that photoshoot," She said laying her head on his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry about that!" Rafael stuttered.

"It's fine, just smile handsome," She said. Was Jane Villanueva flirting with him. He had never been so off his game before. His world was spinning, he smiled for the picture and so did Jane, her hands on his body. Warmth radiated from her yet he shivered from her touch.

"Thank you so much," He said.

"No problem," SHe smiled and welcomed the next 20 something year old girl up to her table. She spoke in the same tone as she didn with him but less sexual attraction and flirting. Also less enthusiasm. Suddenly Luisa was at his side.

"So how's it go? You were over there for a long time," She smiled and crossed her arms.

"She gave me her number," Rafael said feeling dazed.

"No frickin way!" Luisa said slapping his arm. He calmly opened to the back pages of his book, the page was highlighted in beautiful pink. The numbers were beautifully written and clear so he could read every digit. Luisa hugged him and said something but his eyes still traced over the numbers. He nodded and Luisa left. He then flipped the book to his front cover.

_Rafael,_

_I'm so glad this book makes you feel the way you do. I feel that same feeling too. It's the feeling of respect and love. Very important in today's world. Your opinion meant a lot really. I was writing what I thought was great and I was worried people wouldn't like it. When people tell me how much they love my book they start with the sex and how experienced I am. Truth is I'm a virgin and that's not the meaning. What you said was, so I thank you for that. Thank you for actually understanding Rafael. _

_-Jane Villanueva _

His face went numb with excitement, he turned back to her and she smiled and waved at him like she knew what was happening. He waved back and smiled wider. He turned and walked out of the store to go sit in his red sports car that didn't even matter. All that mattered was the picture on his phone, the message in his book, the number on the back page and the girl in the store with the best selling book and the big dreams. God, she was going to drive him crazy. He looked at the number and plugged it into his iPhone. His wallpaper was now the picture of them, he had this feeling it wouldn't be the last.

Jane did too. Back in the room filled with horny girls asking her for sex tips. She looked out the window at the red sports car not paying attention. All eyes were on him.

He was the Roberto to her Elise.

* * *

**This is definitely my favorite story I've written besides All Over Again. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did. I think it's an interesting dynamic for Rafael to be a fan of Jane's. I mean in the TV show he's already her biggest fan but I think in a sense of not knowing each other. We're all a fan of something or someone, it's the background of our computers and phones. I just think it's important to show how Jafael can bond over family and love in a different sense. IDK if that makes sense but I'm sticking to it.**

**(PS Roberto and Elise are Jane's book characters that I created for her. Sorry that was kinda confusing) **

**There maybe a part two so stick around!**

**PLEASE FOLLOW, FAVORITE, AND REVIEW!**

**LOVE YOU ALL! :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**Baby, I'm Crying:**

Jane looked over at the tiny infant in her crib. She slept peacefully and Jane felt like she could finally breathe. Rafael had put her down and ran to Target, the baby slept better when he was the last person to hold her. Jane turned and walked out of the nursery stepping on a noisy toy Michael insisted on giving to the baby. It cried out a word in English then in Spanish, that's all it took. The baby's shrill cry made Jane's skin crawl. "Hey baby girl, don't cry for mama. Be a happy girl!" Jane said in a baby voice. Her daughter didn't even calm down. Jane kicked the talking toy and walked over to her tiny daughter. She gently lifted her from the crib. She wasn't hungry, she didn't dirty her diaper. Jane's daughter was just tired and scared much like Jane. She rocked the baby softly in her arms and sang the best she could. She was better at rapping but she knew her daughter didn't like the hard hits of her rhymes. She did a slow salsa dance trying to sooth her but it just jostled her in the wrong way. She held her to her own chest, hoping her heart beat would soothe her. Nothing was working, nothing Jane was capable of ever worked.

So Jane called Rafael.

"Hey babe," He answered, "I got diapers!"

"I need you home now!" Jane pleaded feeling emotionally drained, her voice quivered.

"Why what's wrong?" Rafael asked in a panic. The baby let out another shrill cry and Rafael and Jane winced. "Oh, I'll be right there!" Then he hung up. Jane would have to wait 30 to 45 minutes for Rafael to be home. She sat down in the rocking chair and held her screaming daughter close. Then Jane cried. She was tired, she was upset she couldn't stop her own daughter from crying, she was just done. She wasn't cut out to be a mother. Why didn't she go to more classes? Read more books? Be a natural like Rafael? Her mother and grandmothers words echoed.

_Because it's different when it's your kid. _

She didn't like it. Through Jane's crying and thoughts she didn't realize that the baby had calmed down. Jane looked down at her daughter, her now sleeping child. Jane laughed and wiped the tears from her eyes and cheeks. The baby gripped her tee shirt and buried her face in her mom's chest. Begging to be closer, begging for her mom's smell and warmth. Or at least that's what Jane hoped for. She was so afraid to move so she sunk back into the padded rocking chair and closed her weary eyes.

Rafael drove as fast as he legally could, the diapers bouncing in the passenger seat. He pulled into the hotel parking lot and raced to the elevator. He pressed the floor button over and over. Then he ran to his penthouse and opened the door. He slid to the nursery only to find no screaming baby but Mother and Daughter sleeping peacefully. He smiled as he watched them together. He knew this was hard on Jane but she was a great mom.

* * *

**Especially after Monday's episode I see Jane's fear of mother hood and not being good enough. I wanted to show that in this story, but her actually being awesome at it. I know she'll do good when her baby comes. **

**I mean I hope she does. *Fingers crossed***

**Have a lovely day everyone! Thanks for all of the views, I just hope for some more reviews! You know that you can put characters and situations in the comments and I'll gladly do them! WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOOOORRRRR? **

**(That's from Love Me Like You Do- Ellie Golding) **

**Anyway! Bye guys! Much love to all!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Truth or Dare:**

_*Teenage Characters*_

"Ok guys, I don't want this to be dirty," Jane said. "My mom will get mad,"

"Oh relax Jane, nothing is gonna happen," Lina laughed.

"Boys and girls are already in my room and the door is closed, I'm surprised my grandma hasn't barged in yet."

"You worry too much, besides Rafael is here," Lina said gesturing to the gorgeous teenager across her room.

"Yeah I know! Why'd you invite him?" Jane said panicked.

"Because you like him! I'm helping you out girl," Lina said in a defensive tone.

"Are you?" Jane snapped back. Rafael was chit chatting away with Michael, Petra and Nadine. Jane was surprised he even came. I mean she was friends with Petra, Nadine and Michael but Rafael was on an entirely different social field. He didn't even know Jane that well even though they had AP English with each other. Rafael was friends with Michael because they play basketball with each other and he was friends with Petra because they're in yearbook together. Nadine didn't have any classes but knew him because of Michael and Lina has AP Bio with him, they're lab partners. But this was Jane's birthday party, why did he come? They had barely talked the whole night. Lena and Jane scooted over to join the circle.

"Ok guys, we're playing truth or dare," Lina said rubbing her hands together, Jane smiled nervously.

"This should be interesting," Petra laughed pushing her blond hair over her shoulder.

"This game is awesome," Nadine nodded.

"Alright, who first?" Rafael asked cocking an eyebrow. Jane's heart fluttered.

"How about you?" Lina said pointing to Rafael.

"Alright fine. Jane, Truth or Dare?" He said and everyone's eyes went to the nervous Jane.

"Ummmm, truth?" She said.

"Alright, who do you like?" He asked, everyone in the circle leaned forward wondering who the nerdy, quiet Jane liked.

"Um, no one," Jane lied and Lina rolled her eyes.

"Alright," Rafael said only partially believing her. "Your turn,"

"Umm, Michael. Truth or Dare?"

"Dare," He said with a wide smile.

"Ok, I dare you to go to the bathroom with the door open. So my mom or grandma sees." Jane laughed.

"Awww that's gross!" Michael said.

"No sit down on the toilet so they can't see anything and it'll be more embarrassing!" Nadine added.

"Your pants have to be down but underwear can stay up," Rafael said.

"Fine," MIchael groaned. Jane, Petra, Lina, Nadine, and Rafael all peaked out of Jane's now open door. Michael went to the bathroom and gave a thumbs up before he went inside, door open. The light flashed on and two minutes later Xo Villanueva walked down the dark hall. Petra stifled a laugh.

"Ugh, those kids leaving the light on," Xo headed straight for the bathroom and shrieked when she got there. So did Michael. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" Xo yelled as she closed the door. She covered her face and went back to her room. Jane hear her muted yells. Probably shoved her face into her pillow. Everyone busted up into laughter.

"That was the best dare ever," Rafael laughed as he wiped a forming tear from his eye.

"I-Can't-Breathe!" Petra shouted. Jane laughed loudly too. Michael came back into the bedroom with a big cheesy grin on his face.  
"That was great Jane!" Michael said giving her a high five.

"My mom will never ever ever forget that. I think you scarred her for life." Jane laughed.

"Your turn Mike," Nadine said.

"Hmmm….. Petra…. Truth or Dare?"

"You're kinda crazy so Truth,"

"Where are you from, you have a slight accent thing," Michael said.

"I'm from Israel," She replied.

"That's so cool, do you miss it?" Jane asked.

"Not really, the Miami weather is much better for my skin," She joked. "Nadine, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare," She said.

"Well you're brave," Petra laughed. "I dare you to….. hmmmm. Sit here in your bra until your next turn,"

"Good one," Nadine said shrugging off her tee shirt. Rafael looked only a little and Michael tried so hard not to look but failed every time. "Take a picture, it last longer," Nadine joked noticing his perviness.

"Don't give him permission!" Rafael said.

"Lina, truth or dare?" Nadine asked.

"Truth." She said.

"Can you tell us a secret?" Nadine asked, folding her shirt.

"Um, I can burp my ABC's but I need to drink like two cans of soda," Lina laughed.

"Gross," Everyone laughed.

"Alright Rafael, Truth or Dare?" Lina asked and Nadine rubbed her bare arms.

"Dare," He said.

"I dare you to take your shirt off," Lina said and everyone 'OOOOO'd'.

"Nadine is already not wearing one you can't repeat!" Michael said.

"Really Michael? Why you trying to ruin all the fun?" Jane said finally speaking up. Michael stuck his tongue out at her.

"Fine Mike, I dare you to dance sexually. Like hip thrust and all that," Lina said raising an eyebrow. Jane smiled widely and Lina caught it just before it disappeared. Rafael nodded with approval.

"Imma need some music ladies….. and Michael." Rafael said cockily. Lena pulled out her phone and played "Hot in Here" by Nelly. Rafael listened to the beat for a few seconds but was soon shaking his butt and gyrating his hips. He even lifted up his tee shirt slightly, Jane could see the slight V line he had going. "How long do I have to go?" Rafael asked running out of dance moves.

"Your fine! Keep going!" Petra laughed. Rafael winked at her and shuffling over to Jane who was sweating like crazy from watch Rafael dance. He thrusted in her face slightly and spun away from her. Then he stuck his butt in Michael's face and shook it. Michael laughed and grabbed his ass. Rafael spun away from him and did a Michael Jackson spin and hip thrust to end his dance. Everyone clapped and cheered, Rafael smiled and breathed heavily. Jane was pretty sure that she fell more in love with him. She didn't know he could dance like that!

"That was great man!" Lina said high fiving him and nudging Jane with a little wink.

"Thanks for that amazing dare. I guess it's my turn now?" He replied and everyone nodded. Rafael turned to Jane and smiled, he gave a little chuckle like what he was about to say was ridiculous. "Truth or Dare?" Jane was feeling adventurous and knew she was safe from a sexy dance and taking off clothes because of Michael's rule.

"Dare," She said and everyone made the "OOOOO" noise again. Rafael laughed again and Jane's cheeks went pink.

"I dare you to kiss me," He said with a joking tone of voice. But Jane didn't know that, she leaned forward so suddenly and quickly. She didn't even think about it. Jane's lips were on Rafael's and everyone gasped. Jane didn't even care, this might be the only opportunity to get a kiss like this. To her surprise Rafael kissed her back, electricity went from her lips down to her spin and back up again. It was she who pulled away. "Wow," Was all he muttered, it was so low Jane barely heard it. Jane bit her lip and pulled back from him, everyone's eyes were wide.

"Well I don't know about you guys but I'm done with truth or dare. There's this little ice cream place down the street if you wanna go to that?" Jane suggested and everyone nodded. They all piled out of her rooms giving each other shocked looks. Jane got up to leave but Rafael grabbed her hand.

"Jane, I was joking," Rafael said.

"What?" She asked.

"The whole kissing dare was partially a joke. I didn't think you were going to do it so that's why I said it jokingly. But I'm so glad you did, I've had a crush on you since freshman year. I always knew you were too good for me. I was so afraid to do anything about it so that's why I ignored you, it was so stupid and I'm so sorry," He said looking down. Jane grabbed his chin and lifted his head up so he faced her.

"I'm so glad I did too," She said pecking him on the lips again. "I've liked you since we were freshman too. You were always so popular and me so quiet. I thought you didn't notice me,"

"I've always noticed you," He said with a smile as he kissed Jane again.

* * *

**UGH MY SHIPPER HEART**

**Teenage Jane and Rafael stories KILL ME. They're so cute! OK the next story is also going to be a Jane and Rafael one but the one after that is about Jane and Petra! Not in a romantic way... haha. Just in a friend kinda way.**

**I hate Petra but I love her at the same time. The woman who plays her, Yael Grobglas, is an adrobale human being. Like she's the cutest so it's very hard to hate Petra because she'll do a facial expression and I'll see Yael who I adoreeeee. **

**Anyway! I hope you guys enjoyed this! I did!**

**Also I hope you liked the episode of Jane yesterday. It was pretty good, I liked the suspense of everything. :D **

***SPOILER ALERT***

**I can't believe Jafael broke up! It was the most horrible stupid thing for JTV to do. Like i don't think Jennie understands how big the Team Rafael side is. They kinda have been making Rafael a jerk lately and I don't like it. WTH. Not cool yo. **

**I kinda feel bad for Rafael and his whole mother thing but that shouldn't make him be a jerk. Especially to Jane who loves him with all her heart and is CARRYING HIS BABY.**

**And since I mentioned the baby, for a show being about a pregnant virgin they barely even talk or interact about the baby. Every time there's something remotely to be about the baby it gets turned to something overly dramatic and unnecessary. Like come on get back to the real story. Yes, it's about Jane's life but it's about Jane's life as a pregnant virgin. Jeez.**

**I also just don't like to see Jane crying... :( Especially sobbing and slumping to the floor. I will defiantly be writing about how I wanted this episode to really end and it will be fluffy and cute. I don't want anymore crying and sad Jane. **

***SPOILER END***

**I haven't gotten any requests yet so throw those in the comments. I'm running out of ideas! **

**Thanks Guys! ILY**


	15. Chapter 15

**The New PE Teacher:**

"Did you see the new PE teacher? Holy shit," Lina said nudging Jane in the Staff room. Jane's coffee spilled a little.

"No I haven't. Are you sure you're not talking about Mr. White?" Jane asked referencing to the old, fat PE teacher they had.

"No I'm talking about Mr. Solano. Hubba Hubba," Lina replied wiggling her eyebrows. "Tall, dark, and buff."

"Nice, wanna go check him out on our prep period?" Jane asked.

"See your 5th period then, Miss. Villanueva," Lena said nudging her again, Jane's coffee spilled again. Jane shook her head and went to her 3rd period English class. All of the girls were chattering about when she walked in.

"Sorry I'm late guys, I spilled my coffee," She said and the class made semi-concerned noises. "Well I hope you finished Fahrenheit 451 because we're having a quiz on it!" She announced. All the kids groaned, some looked panicked and some were already trying to finish up the book.

"Hey Jane! Ready to say hello to Mr. Solano?" Lina asked popping her head into Jane's empty classroom.

"Yep, I need to stretch my legs," Jane replied getting up from her desk.

"And my va-"

"Lina! Don't be gross," Jane laughed.

"Whoops, sorry!" Lina said unapologetically. The two young teachers walked out to the football field where the kids were playing Ultimate Frisbee. It wasn't uncommon for teachers to come out on their prep period so the students ignored them Right in the middle of the chaotic freshman was the most gorgeous man Jane had ever seen. He wore a Nike t-shirt, and track pants with running shoes. He had a great ass, and his shirt was tight over his shoulders and chest. Jane practically drooled.

"Am I right or am I right?" Lina asked as they sat on the bleachers watching the handsome PE teacher.

"Girl, you're BEYOND right," Jane said watching the way his body moved as he joined in to play with the kids.

"I'd let him play with my frisbee," Lina said chewing on her nail.

"Eww gross stop, but yeah….. I totally agree," Jane sighed. Soon Mr. Solano noticed them and started walking over.

"Oh shit, he's coming over. I swear I'm about to open my legs for him," Lina muttered. Jane hit her arm.

"I'm about to throw myself off the top of these bleachers. I've never been good with guys!" Jane said.

"Oooooo, good idea. Maybe he'll do mouth to mouth," Lina said. Jane hit her again.

"Um, shouldn't you ladies be in class?" said coming up the bleachers.

"Oh my god, he thinks we're students. Do you think he's into that?" Lina asked and Jane elbowed her this time.

"No, we're teachers. I teach English and Lina's the art teacher. We're on our prep period and we always come out here," Jane explained.

"Oh I'm so sorry, you look so young I just assumed," He said with a laugh. He sat down on the bench in front of them and stuck out his hand. "I'm Rafael Solano, I just started today. Your old teacher Mr. White retired." Jane and Lena shook his hand.

"I'm Jane Villanueva," Jane replied.

"And I'm Lina."

"Nice to meet you both, how old are you if you don't mind me asking." Rafael asked.

"I'm 23," Jane replied.

"I'm 23 too," Lina said. "How old are you?"

"27," Rafael said. One of his students walked up.

"Um Coach Rafael?" The blond boy asked.

"Yes Jason? It's Jason right?" Rafael asked.

"Yes, I think Madison hurt herself! She like jammed her finger real bad,"

"I'll be right there! Why don't you run and grab the nurse. Take a friend!" He said, the kid nodded and took off running. He turned back to Jane and Lina and shook their hands really quickly. "It was so nice meeting you! I hope we can finish our conversation soon! I'll see you around!" He called as he ran down the bleachers.

"He's so hot, look at his butt. Oh shit man," Lina said.

"Aren't you still dating Brandon?" Jane asked.

"Yeah but I can still look!" Lina said defensively. Jane rolled her eyes.

It was after school when she saw him again. In the Parking Lot when she was leaving to go home.

"Hello Jane!" He called running up to her.

"Good Afternoon Rafael! How was your first day?" She asked trying to be casual.

"It was a lot of fun! I really like this school! Way better than in the places I used to teach. The staff is friendly for the most part and the kids are awesome," He smiled.

"Well I'm glad," Jane smiled back, she didn't know what else to say but luckily he said something.

"Do you need a ride?" He asked looking around the almost empty parking lot.

"No, my cars parked over there," She said gesturing with her foot because he hands were filled with papers that needed to be graded.

"Do you need help with those papers?" He asked, already taking the stack from her.

"Thank you!" She said.

"Of course," He said with a wide grin, Jane led him to her car. "So…"

"So, what?" Jane asked puzzled.

"Tell me about yourself. You're definitely the most interesting-" He looked her body up and down, "- fellow staff member I've ever met."

"Well thank you, I guess," Jane mumbled. "I live with my mother and grandmother. Single…. I really want to be a writer-" She caught herself, why did she just tell him that? He was practically a stranger and she just spilled her biggest secret to him. Was it the caring smile? The sparkly eyes?

"A writer? That's amazing!" He said noticing Jane's pause. It was almost like she was horrified about what she just said. "What kind of stories?"

"Romance usually but I like to dabble in mystery," She said. Damn, another confession. He worked them out of her like it was nothing. Damn you Rafael Solano.

"I do enjoy a romantic mystery," He laughed and Jane smiled. They arrived at her car.

"Well, um thanks for the help," She said feeling awkward around him.

"Yeah, no problem. See you tomorrow?" He asked placing her papers in the back seat.

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow. Nice meeting you and thanks again," She smiled politely and slid into her car as elegantly as she possible could. Of course that didn't work out for her and as she squatted to get in she hit her head on the car frame. "Shit," She muttered lowly grabbing the back of her head, finally reaching her seat.

"Oh my gosh, are you alright," Rafael said leaning forward into her car. She waved him off, still holding the back of her head.

"I'm alright, kinda," She admitted.

"You sure? I could drive you home," He offered yet again.

"No, I'm fine. Thanks though," She said and turned on her car. They said their goodbyes and Jane drove away with a red face, a bump on her head, and a quick beat in her heart.

* * *

**Aww i love these different lifestyle POVs. It's truly great!**

**I'm still sad they broke up but hopefully everything will be fine on Monday. I think it will! I got two request in so I'm working on that and how I think Chapter 18 would go down. One of the request is kinda hard because I don't know much about the subject (birth) but I'm hopeful for how it will turn out. One might be posted on this weekend but probably on Tuesday so I can share my feelings on the episode from Monday. :D**

**More request are welcome! I'll write anything! :D Just comment!**

**Thanks guys and have a great weekend! (If it is your weekend)**

**BYE**

**-mL17 (I might do a part 2 I haven't decided) **


	16. Chapter 16

**The Elevator:**

Now we've seen Jane stuck in an elevator with Michael during a storm before but have we seen Jane, Michael, Rafael and Petra stuck in an elevator during a storm?

No? That's what I thought.

"Jane you should seriously be at home! It's closer to the hospital, you're almost due!" Rafael complained.

"I want to be with you!" Jane said stopping in the middle of their walk around the hotel. She turned to him and did a little jump kiss which Rafael happily accepted. "Besides the storm is picking up! It's worse than the last one," Jane said trying to change the subject. Truth be told that Jane had been having contractions all day but nothing scary or serious. She surprisingly wasn't freaking out and didn't want to alert Rafael of anything. The doctor said this would happen and she trusted her doctor wholeheartedly.

"We should get you upstairs to sleep, it's pretty late," Rafael suggested and Jane nodded. She was tired, very tired. Jane started walking towards the stairs but Rafael stopped her.

"Raf, last time I was in an elevator it shut down! I don't want that to happen again," She whined.

"It won't! We got everything fixed and situated, the generator is working perfectly, Jane it'll be the fastest and the safest way for you!" He said kissing her forehead.

"Ok, alright. Fine," Jane said shaking her head. Another contraction pulled through her body and she tensed up in pain. That one actually hurt, Rafael didn't seem to notice. They walked down the quiet hallway and turned to the elevator. The elevator door dinged open and Petra was already inside. She looked uncomfortable and slide to the side of the elevator backed into a corner. Petra and Rafael's relationship was much better but Jane still struggled with her.

"Hey Petra, going up?" Jane asked, Petra responded politely.

"Yes, just up to my suite,"

"Hey wait! Hold the elevator! Stop!" A familiar voice called and Rafael groaned under his breath. Michael. Rafael stopped the door from closing and let him in.

"Oh, looks like the gangs all here," Michael said uncomfortably. Jane laughed awkwardly and everyone looked at her. She quickly retreated to the other back corner of the elevator and leaned against it. She felt another contraction coming and Petra was watching her so intently, she was bound to notice. It shot up her and Jane bit her lip to keep from calling out. She held her breath, Rafael and Michael were making casual conversation.

"Just press a button already," Petra yelled, both of the boys stiffened up and Rafael reached out and pressed his penthouse floor button. Jane leaned back and closed her eyes, she was afraid. She had been trying to prepare for this moment and now it might be here. She honestly couldn't prepare for any of this and she was stupid to think she could.

Suddenly the elevator shook to a stop and the lights flickered above.

"_And now the awkward foursome was stuck in the elevator," _ The narrator in her head said.

"Are we stuck? We can't be stuck!" Petra said her eyes wide.

"Well we are," Michael said looking at Jane. "Again,"

Then Jane really started panicking.

"Hey its fine, the generator must have overloaded," Rafael said whipping out his phone. He made a quick call but no one picked up, he tried again, 3 times, 4 times, 5 times. No one picked up. Rafael looked frustrated but tried to stay calm. Michael sat down in the middle of the elevator.

"We're going to be here for a while huh?" Michael asked.

"Maybe," Rafael said. "We actually weren't supposed to use the elevator but I decided to use it for Jane," Rafael said.

"I was all the way in the basement, I have the key for the elevator so I decided to use it," Petra said raising her chin.

"I just saw you guys so I decided to catch a ride," Michael nodded.

"Rafael why didn't we just take the stairs?" Jane groaned, pressure grew in her lower abdomen. Another contraction so soon? She made a low noise with this one.

"Jane are you alright?" Petra asked.

"Oh um yeah. I'm fine. Thank you," Jane said her voice sounding shaky. Petra reached out and grabbed her shoulder with a reassuring squeeze.

"We'll be in here 3 hours at the most," She said with a small smile. Jane wasn't sure if she could keep her pain that quiet. Suddenly the contractions were moving so fast. Rafael noticed Jane's panicked state finally and walked over. He rubbed his hands up and down her shoulders and looked in her eyes.

"Hey everything is going to be fine," He said and Jane started crying at the sincerness in his voice. Michael looked at Jane concerned and with a frown on his face. Petra watched on with sad puppy eyes.

"No," Jane shook her head.

"Yes, we're ok. We're safe, Jane," Rafael said kissing her forehead.

"I think the baby's coming Rafael. I think I'm in labor," She whispered sadly. Rafael pulled back from her with complete shock, then joy and then fear. So much fear.

"We're in an elevator!" Rafael said. "Oh my god Jane, I'm going to be a Dad. But we're in an elevator!"

"Of course you're a dad Rafael!" Petra said completely out of the loop.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure we know we're in an elevator," Michael added still sitting down. Jane could almost laugh. Almost. Another contraction hit her and this time she cried out. Petra looked at her wide eyed.

"Are you….Are you-" Petra stuttered.

"In labor? Yes," Jane replied through gritted teeth.

"Oh my god, we're in an elevator!" Michael said leaping to his feet.

"WE KNOW!" Jane and Petra yelled. Rafael was trying to make calls on his phone again.

"Call my mom!" Jane said while Petra helped her lay down. Rafael did just that.

"Do you remember any breathing exercises or anything?" Petra asked taking off her coat and laying in in between Jane's legs.

"Yeah," Jane nodded.

"Start doing them," Petra demanded and so Jane did.

"Xiomara?" Rafael asked when she finally picked up his call.

"Yeah, why are you calling?" Xo asked judgmentally. She was slowly warming up to Rafael but Xo hated it when he called her.

"Jane's in labor," Rafael said and Xo went silent. She hated when Rafael called her until now. "And we're stuck in an elevator at the hotel. It's because of the storm!" And now she really hated when Rafael called her.

"Do you have help coming?" She asked frantically grabbing her things so get to the hotel.

"No, we haven't been able to reach anyone but you!" He said.

"Not even 911?"

"I haven't tried them yet," He admitted. "It wasn't serious until Jane said she was in labor, her water hasn't even broke."

"That's good, just keep her talking. I'll try to get down there! Call 911!" And with that Xo hung up.

"Rafael," Jane panted while Michael sat uncomfortably in the corner. Rafael came and sat down next to her, grabbing her hand, and lacing their fingers together.

"Call 911," Rafael told Petra. She did, the elevator shifted lower.

"NO SIGNAL?" Petra screamed in frustration.

"Did anyone else feel the elevator drop?" Michael asked nervously and Jane cried out in pain again. She stuck her face into Rafael's shirt and started breathing in and out.

"No signal?" Rafael asked.

"The elevator dropped?" Jane asked panicked.

"There's no need to panic!" Rafael said trying to keep everyone, especially Jane calm. She was starting to get sweaty so Rafael wiped her forehead and put her hair up for her. She smiled appreciatively then closed her eyes in concentration. She rubbed her belly and winced in pain, then water flew all over Petra's nice coat. Jane looked up at Rafael while everyone looked at her legs.

"My water broke," Jane announced.

"Can we panic now?" Michael asked.

"My coat…." Petra said sadly.

"Someone call 911," Rafael said.

"No signal!" Petra reminded him.

Xo drove as fast as she could in the thunderstorm, Alba was saying quick spanish words. She was praying while Rogelio tweeted in the back seat.

"Going to be a grandpa tonight! #Rogeliawesome," He announced from the backseat.

"Please be safe Jane," Xo muttered under her breath while Rogelio smiled at how many retweets he was getting.

"Thanks for letting us use your car," Xo said trying to keep her mind off the worse.

"No problem, I like to ride in things as gorgeous as me," Rogelio said and Xo gave him a look. "And you, my love," This time Alba gave him a look and held up her rosary. They swerved into the parking lot of the Marbella and ran inside.

"You have people stuck in your elevator!" Xo said to the man working at the front desk.

"That's impossible our elevators are closed off, no one can use them." He replied.

"Well the owner has a key doesn't he? Guess who's stuck in there!" Xo said sassily.

"Mr. Solano?" He said horrified.

"Yeah Mr. Solano, and my daughter Jane! Who's carrying his kid, she might be in labor," Xo said. "Call 911!" The guy did what he was told. Now it was the waiting game.

"It's so sexy when you get aggressive like that," Rogelio said kissing her. Alba looked pale and went to go sit down.

"Thanks, but not in front of my mother!" Xo said pulling back from him.

"Ow," Jane whimpered as another strong contraction pulled through her body, Rafael's hand was being squeezed to death.

"You're such a strong woman Jane! You got this," Petra said reading up on how to deliver a baby. Michael read over her shoulder and now looked green in the face.

"What is a placenta?" He asked shaking, obviously grossed out. He wouldn't make it as a father.

"Don't even make me explain," Pera said with a slight laugh but no one laughed with her. "Sorry." She looked back down at her phone.

"Rafael I'm scared," Jane whispered tears spilling down her face.

"Shhh, everything is ok!" Rafael said. Jane nodded but doubt grabbed her and wouldn't let go. Giving birth outside of a hospital was dangerous. Giving birth in an elevator was unthinkable, especially to Jane. She had planned everything out, this wasn't part of it. None of this was part of her plan. Rafael kissed her sweaty forehead and squeezed her hand reassuringly. Michael looked at her sympathetically while Petra was trying to become an OBGYN in 10 minutes. Jane leaned back and closed her eyes, she was exhausted from today's events and just wanted to scream, cry and sleep. Michael's radio buzzed and he brought it to his mouth.

"Detective Cordero," He said into the radio.

"Michael! How's Jane?" Xiomara's voice rang out.

"MOM!" Jane said half laughing, half crying.

"Oh baby! We're here! We're all here, the cops and firefighters are working on a way to get you guys out. They can't lift you out because of the baby but they're trying to get the elevator working again," Xiomara said. "Be strong! I wish I was there with you." Jane tried to reply but just yelled out in pain, it was the first big sound she made. She crushed Rafael's hand and buried her face into his shoulder hoping his smell could take away the pain. "Oh no," Xo's voice said and Jane could hear Rogelio playing the "do you know who I am?" card. Abuela Alba was probably praying somewhere.

She's strong, she has this. Another contraction. Oh my god that hurt, she doesn't have this AT ALL. She squeezed his hand harder and he grunted in pain, but she didn't let go. She felt the urge to push but Rafael's face told her no. He knew what she was thinking. She nodded and turned to Petra who was reading and rereading.

"This makes no sense," She said in frustration.

"None of this makes sense," Rafael groaned and Jane looked at him reassuringly.

"I love you," Jane said.

"I love you too, He replied and Michael and Petra shifted away. Another contraction ripped through Jane's body and she was almost in tears.

"I need to push," She said.

"No, no, no, no, wait! Help is coming," Rafael said and Michael talked to the officer on his radio.

"She wants to push!" Michael yelled into the radio. A doctor came onto the radio and began talking Jane through it. Jane did as she was told and was soon pushing her son or daughter out. Petra keeled between her legs ready to catch the baby. Jane yelled loudly and there was a small pop, the baby flew into Petra's arms.

"It's a boy!" Petra said looking down at the small crying human being.

"A boy?" Jane said and Rafael laughed.

"I told you," He whispered and Jane leaned back exhausted, Petra put the tiny boy into Jane's arms and she laid him on her chest. Suddenly the elevator rose and the doors dinged open. Paramedics rushed in and severed Jane from her baby, the placenta came out soon after. Then it was on to the hospital. A new baby in hand.

* * *

**Hey guys! So this was my first request, it was challenging because birth is a very hard topic! I kinda skimmed over it so I'm sorry but I hope you enjoyed it ms simmons!**

**Send in more requests! :)**

**So last nights episode... *SPOILER ALERT* *SPOILER ALERT***

**WHAT THE FRICK FRACK? That episode was all over the place. **

**First of all, Petra fricking Solano is a bad ass bitch. She killed a man! Dude you're so awesome and I really like you but not your mother who pushed our sweet abuela down the stairs. **

**Second, Jane's little fantasy Jafael's? GENIUS! I loved them sooooo much. The young "5 years ago" Jane was so funny. Especially when she was in the therapists office, 5 years ago Jane punched 5 years ago Rafael and was like "YEAH I'M GREAT AT TESTS!" I laughed super hard.**

**Third, that baby shower was amazing! Rogelio's song made me extremely uncomfortable but it was cute, I just got really embarrassed for Jane because I could see my dad doing that. Andy deserved the cold shoulder from Jane especially for stalking her. Lina was hilarious as always "You're going to lose your virginity to your baby?" Plus the game Jane and Rafael did was emotional and funny. They got back together!**

**Fourth, POOL SKINNY DIPPING, POOL "LET'S HAVE SEX", POOL WE'RE ALMOST HAVING THE SEX, POOL WE'RE NOT HAVING THE SEX AND THIS IS AWKWARD AF.**

**Fifth, Jane I think that was a good choice, you're first time shouldn't be in a pool. High five Jane!**

**Sixth, YAY you want to move in with your man! Rafael why do you look so distraught? What? WHoa? Did he just? "I don't love you like you love me." WHAT THE HELL RAFAEL! She was going to lose her virginity to you, she loves you! Why do you have no soul? Jane's poor little face! "I'm seeing clearly now!" *Cries for eternity* JAFAELLLLLL! WHYYYYYYYY!**

**Seventh, WHY ARE YOU BEING A JERK RAFAEL! Oh, you're not emotionally ready! Oh, ok I get it, that's a lot of stuff. Just chillax. You should've just TOLD JANE THAT INSTEAD OF BREAKING HER HEART! YOU MONSTER**

**Eighth, OOOOOO NADINE, WTF GIRL! OOOOO MICHAEL WHY ARE YOU BREAKING UP WITH PHYSCO ANDY? You're immediately going after Jane and she JUST broke up with Rafael. Just because she's "ok" with it doesn't mean she's ok with you coming on to her. Learn your boundaries and idk if she would still want to be with you. **

**ninth, Yas Alba you tell Jane what happened.**

**Final Thoughts: Rafael is a dumb man. I'm obviously for Jafael. I get that he doesn't have that much emotional capacity to fit Jane and a baby in so he wants to focus on the baby but TELL JANE THAT! She would understand I'm sure if you would let her actually talk to you about it. JESUS! Petra you chill and I like you. Jane I'm so sorry, Oh and Rogelio and Xo. You guys need to get your crap together you're adults for god sake. Also what is Jane going to do about the baby? Will she let it take her virginity or will she have a c-section? Was Lina being serious about that? I hope they do a natural birth but I heard Jane's baby is breached... *cries* Gina said that she yelled and screamed during the birth scene and they wouldn't have you do that during a c-section because usually your on heavy drugs especially if it was planned. **

**Next Week's episode thought:**

**HELL YES! This is going to be great! I love violence in the ring! LOL **

**THE COLD WARRIOR VS THE PREGNANT PUNISHER**

**This is going to be entertaining and Jane seems hecka mad and Petra... oooo girl. Get it**

**Have a nice week and I'll be posting soon!**

**Much Love to all! (Leave a review and a suggestion) **

**-mL17**

**PS (Srry for the curse words, i get excited and over emotional) **


	17. Chapter 17

**Stop it: **

Jane walked through the halls of her high school, she adjusted the heavy books in her arms and walked to her locker that was nearby. She looked around the empty hall, good, she lost them. She breathed a sigh of relief and opened her locker. She shoved her books inside and adjusted her glasses that fix her lazy eye, her ponytail bobbed unavoidably. Then she heard them, their shoes clacking on the hallway floor, their ear piercing laughs filling her nerves. They were chasing her, she couldn't hide in a class this was her free period. She usually goes out to get lunch with her mom but she had a gig and couldn't pick her up. Abuela didn't have another car. Then they spotted her, their laughs grew silent as they stalked up to her. She avoided making eye contact and shut her locker. Then the leader was there, right up besides her.

"Hey Jane the Virgin," She mocked, Jane didn't let that nickname bother her. She was proud of it.

"Haylee," Jane said with a cold tone.

"So she speaks!" Alyssa said.

"So four eyes, why'd you run from us we weren't done," The newest in the group said, her name was either Emma or Emily.

"I wasn't running," Jane said her voice quiet.

"Sure," Haylee said rolling her eyes. Haylee pocked Jane n the stomach. "Someone needs to lay off the churros." The girls laughed. All of them were white, what did she expect.

"I'm alright thanks," Jane said turning away but Haylee spun her around.

"Don't walk away when I'm talking to you Mexican," She said an evil grin curling up on her face.

"I'm not even Mexican," Jane said feeling angry, she was Puerto Rican and Venezuelan. Emma or Emily reached up and snatched her glasses. "Hey!" Jane said trying to reach for them.

"Aww guys look! She has a lazy eye maybe that's why she's a virgin. She doesn't know which way she's looking!" Alyssa cackled.

"Just give them back," Jane groaned trying not to cry.

"I'm surprised she's a virgin being Mexican and all. Didn't your mom have you when she was 16?" Haylee asked and Jane refused to answer. These stereotypes weren't what the Latino culture was, they're strong, smart and amazing. Just as every other race. But them being the rich kind of white made them think they were better. "I'll take that as a yes." Haylee said with a snort.

"Your mom's a whore Jane, she's banged every single dad at this school. You'll follow in her footsteps," Emily said as she bent her glasses. Jane lunged out at her but Alyssa caught her and pushed her back. She was the biggest and strongest of the group and easily towered over Jane at her 5'3 height. Alyssa was easily 5'8, Haylee 5'7 and Emily or Emma was 5'6. A perfect little row.

"What are you going to do shorty?" Alyssa said with a laugh, Jane backed up and tugged at her shorts. The girls laughed at her, she was weak. Jane looked at Emma, it was Emma for sure. She knew that now. Emma threw the glasses at Jane's feet and Jane scrambled to pick them up. She put the bent frames back on her face thinking it was done. But they weren't done, they hurled insults at her aimed at her family, her weight, her eye and her clothes. They cornered her and made sure she couldn't get away, each time she would push at them or even take a swing Alyssa would push her back. She heard more steps down the hallway and hoped it was a teacher, it wasn't. It was Rafael Solano, the new popular/bad boy of the school. Jane knew he wouldn't help her, she was a no one, she was….

"Worthless, piece of crap," Haylee said and Jane watched as tears finally fell down her face and Rafael walked passed.

"Just leave me alone!" Jane said lunging out angrily again she was stopped by Alyssa.

Rafael's ears perked up and he turned to them, he couldn't barely make out a girl that was surrounded by Haylee, Alyssa and Emma. Was that Jane? She was a small quiet girl who didn't like attention brought to herself. She was a year younger than him but was in his AP Senior english class, she practically taught it. He felt himself tense up and wanted to continue walking, but then he heard Jane's small sobs as they made fun of her. Now he was pissed.

"Hey!" He yelled angrily, the threesome turned around and Jane looked up, her eyes red and her glasses broken, they broke her glasses! His blood boiled.

"Oh hey Rafael," Haylee called trying to flirt with him, he walked over and pushed passed them. Right to Jane, he picked her up and the girls laughed.

"You're helping that trash?" Haylee asked.

"I don't think I'm helping your or your friends," He said smoothly and Jane let him help her. Alyssa scoffed obviously hurt by his comment.

"I mean Jane idiot," Haylee said flicking her dyed hair off of her shoulder.

"The only trash I see is you," He said and Haylee winced.

"You're standing up for that low life?" Haylee snorted. "You're not who I thought you were,"

"No, I'm better," Rafael said holding Jane close while she tried to stop crying. The threesome walked away with no remorse.

"T-t-thank you," Jane sniffled.

"No problem Jane, you have to learn to stand up for yourself. You can do anything you want. You're better than them," Rafael said and hugged her again. "Let me drive you home please." Jane nodded, and thanked him.

The car ride was quiet and Jane had gotten her cried to stop, Rafael's positive words ran over and over in her head while rock music played softly in the background. She was surprised she could hear it over the roar of the loud sports cars engine. Rafael would occasionally glance over at her to make sure she was ok.

"Is this it?" He asked pulling up to her house.

"This is it, been it since I was a baby," She said.

"It's cute, I like it," He smiled awkwardly.

"Thanks," She replied gloomily, she got out of the bright red sports car and walked up to her porch. To her surprise Rafael got out too. He walked her to the door and smiled one last little smile.

"Um, I'll see you tomorrow….. in English?" He asked and she nodded. "Did we have homework?" He laughed.

"Yeah read the last chapters of the book," She nodded.

"I bet you're done already," He smiled.  
"Oh I am," She smiled back and he nodded.

"See you later," He said.

"Bye," She waved, he got into his sports car and started the engine. Jane let herself into the house because she had a key. Rafael waved one last time and drove off. Jane locked the door and went to her room. She thought she was going to cry but she didn't. Rafael was right, she was a strong person and she could do whatever she wanted to do. She opened her laptop and wrote.

Her abuela didn't even ask why she was home 2 hours early.

* * *

**I'm sorry if any of the comments the mean girl made offended you. I wasn't trying to offend anyone but Jane in this fictional story. I know how cruel kids can be to each other and I'm sorry if i stirred something up.**

**All New Jane the Virgin episode tomorrow! I'm very excited for the wrestling portion. Did you guys see Rafael's costume? Yes Rafael and Michael are fighting against each other. Well Rafael is wearing no shirt (of course) a mint green bow tie and pants. It's really nice. *thumbs up* Mint green is my favorite color so...**

**Anyway have a nice night and I'll try and write another chapter by Tuesday so you guys can get my opinion on the episode. **

**Thanks to the Guest who gave me this prompt that Rafael stops the girls from bullying Jane and it really is profound in Jane's life but they don't end up being romantic with each other. :D It was a lot of fun to write!**

**Please leave another prompt in the comments or just leave characters you want to see in my next story! PLEASE!**

**Bye guys!**

**-mL17**


	18. Chapter 18

**The 5 Year Reunion:**

Jane sighed as she walked into the 5 year reunion of her high school. She was already sweating and caught the glances of other women, most of them hadn't even been in serious relationships yet here she was pregnant. Pregnant and alone. This was great. Lina squeezed Jane's arm tightly sensing her uneasiness. Lina stayed close for the first 5 minutes but then went to go talk to some ex boyfriends. Jane was alone, again. She saw her teacher, her favorite english teacher. All he could talk about was the baby in her when she was trying to talk about her book.

"So where's the father?" He asked politely scanning the room. Jane looked down in defeat.

"He's not here," She said her voice cracking.

"Why? I assume he's a well accomplished man. You wouldn't choose anything less." He smiled and looked down at her finger. "No ring?" He seemed super confused.

"Well no, you see we bro-"

"Hi Jane! I'm so sorry I'm late," Rafael said coming up behind her. She forgot she invited him, ugh she was so stupid. Why'd he even come? He doesn't even love her….. He kissed her cheek politely and introduced himself to Mr. Brown.

"No you're not late," Jane said through gritted teeth. Rafael noticed her aggression but Mr. Brown did not. Jane looked over and Lina shot her a look while a less than attractive man tried flirting with her. Lina gave a smile and a wink in Jane's direction but Jane chose to ignore it. Lina didn't know what she was talking about, the small smile and the wink were encouraging to Jane and Rafael's relationship and she refused to do it. She didn't even like being in the same room with him anymore. Jane slipped away when Rafael was talking to Mr. Brown. Jane's bright colored dress, slow walk and big size had made it easy for Rafael to catch up. Really easy. "Why are you here?" She hissed harshly. He didn't look affected by her tone.

"Because you asked me a long time ago. I remembered and know how reunions can be. I'm trying to help. I want them to see you like I do."

"Without love?" She asked and he pulled back his eyes shining. Tears? She'd never know.

"No, wonderful and hard working. I've seen them, I've heard them. They're all talking about you, but not you you. Pregnant you. That's not fair. They also know you're alone. That's also unfair you shouldn't be alone. I checked to make sure Michael wasn't here then tracked you down," He said with a smile. Jane looked down and back up at him.

"Thank you," She said putting a hand on their baby. He hugged her and the small whispers increased around them. The name tag on Jane's chest yelled loudly.

"_Oh my god stop it. Don't draw attention to yourself. Walk away." _Jane pulled back from Rafael and he sighed disappointedly.

He followed her around like a puppy dog and when Jane got tired of answering questions about the baby, he jumped in. He even dodged questions about himself besides the usual "what's your name?". All he talked about was Jane and the baby. Jane avoided Stephanie the whole night, but then Stephanie Kovakobitch-oops sorry I mean-Kovakovitch started getting closer and closer to Rafael. Jane didn't like that.

"So I don't remember you from school….." Stephanie giggled.

"I didn't go to your school," Rafael said coolly, he stepped away from her and she stepped forward.

"Then why ya here hot stuff?" He said wiggling a thin eyebrow.

"He's my date," Jane said charging up like a ball of hormones.

"He's your date…. sure Jane," Stephanie laughed.

"You should listen to her," Rafael warned.

"_Pull her hair! Shive her!" _The high school Jane pinned neatly to her dress screamed. That's what Jane wanted to do but sadly she didn't have a shive with her. Rafael set a reassuring hand on Jane and started leading her away.

"Nice to meet you Stephanie Kovakobitch," He called.

"It's Kovakovitch!" She yelled and Jane under her anger stifled a laugh. Rafael smiled widely knowing what he had done. They went and sat at a table together.

"Thanks again," She said tiredly. She just looked down at her bump, she cupped one hand underneath it and rubbed back and fourth. She began to relax and her heart stopped beating as quickly. She needed sleep.

"Well you invited me," His voice said quietly. She shot him a look and he looked back at her, sadness in his eyes.

"Yeah I know," She said, the voices were too loud, the music was too loud, her heart beat was too loud.

"_Jane look at him! He's looks like that wounded dog you took care of for community service club. Say something funny. I don't know how to flirt…." _High school Jane said.

"I'm not going to flirt," She muttered to herself.

"_Well do something. He's in pain," _She said with a huff. Jane rolled her eyes and leaned forward in her chair with some difficulty. Rafael watched her every move.

"Thank you…. for um, coming tonight. Lina said she wouldn't ditch me and she did. But that's ok! She's a great friend! What I'm saying is, it's nice not to get judged by someone here. I know there's been a lot of that tonight and I'm just done with it," Jane confessed, Rafael leaned in with a smile empathetic smile.

"Of course Jane, anything for you," He said and he meant it. 100%.

* * *

**I'm Back! Kinda!**

**THE SEASON FINALE THO HOLY CRAP **

***Spoiler Alert***

**It's a boy! I was right! Oh my god! Welcome to the World Mateo Gloriano Rogelio Solano Villanueva **

**I really wish Jane would've let his last name be Solano. :( That's supposedly his only child but now Petra has his other vile of baby juice! SHE BETtER NOT USE IT OR IMMA BE PISSED! That should be saved for Jane if she chooses to stay with Rafael and they get married and she decided to have another child with him. Petra better not break it or hold it against Rafael or anything of that sort! I actually liked Petra but now I don't AT ALL**

**MATEO IS GONE! HE'S GONE WTF. NOOOOO Hopefully Rafael and Jane find him early on in the season I don't think I can handle Mateo being gone all of season two! Sin Rostro needs a bullet in the head. **

**I think Michael is ok actually. I mean I still don't want him with Jane but I'm happy he backed off. He put a tracking device in Nadine's cell phone too. If she goes back to Sin Rostro then they can track Mateo! :D**

**Xo and Rogelio got so drunk they got married! My mom and I laughed so hard when that happened. The whole Cher thing was hilarious! **

**RAFAEL ADMITTED HIS FEELINGS FOR JANE! YES YES YES YES YES YES! Thank you Raf! You made a great decision! Jane's thinking about it holy crud! In the second season they'll probably grow super close again because Mateo is gone! They'll need each other for support!**

***End of Spoilers***

**I think season two will be great. The horrible thing about it is that we have to wait until next fall! UGH! **

**Also congrats to Gina for working on her new movie that was originally called Deepwater Horizon but is now called The Long Home! I'm so happy and proud of her! I can't wait to see her being a badass in it! **

**More prompts are appreciated because I'm still emotionally dead from the finale! :p**

**Love you guys!**

**-mL17 **


End file.
